L'arrogance du cassis
by Nyssia
Summary: Elle adorait ces soirées, vraiment. Elle virevoltait entre les invités, animait les conversations, attirait les garçons et discutait avec mépris de Sang Impurs. Ce mélange perfide d'humanité et de violente haine...


**Note d'auteur :** Donc, je reposte mon OS avec quelques modifications...

Enfin, bref. J'aime beaucoup les échanges entre June et Abraxas, Cassy, Tyler...

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Cassiopeia Black 1915-1992

Parents : Cygnus et Violetta Bulstrode

Sœurs & frères : Pollux ( 1992-1990 ) marié à Irma, Marius ( 1917- ? ) et Dorea ( 1920-1977 ) mariée à Charlus Potter

* * *

Du bout de ses doigts fuselés, elle laissa tomber sa robe soyeuse à ses pieds, sur le parquet ciré de sa chambre.

Maintenant en sous-vêtements devant son miroir, elle grimaça. La robe, certes magnifique, avait un inconvénient majeur : elle enserrait si fort sa taille que la jeune fille avait de profondes marques rougeâtres, étincelantes sur sa peau de porcelaine. Elle effleura ses blessures, prit sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et jeta un sort de guérison.

Elle poussa un soupir satisfait lorsque, soignée, sa peau reprit douceur et joliesse.

Elle adorait ces soirées, vraiment. Elle virevoltait entre les invités, animait les conversations, attirait les garçons et discutait avec mépris de Sang Impurs. Ce mélange perfide d'humanité et de violente haine, d'habits magnifiques et de langues de vipère lui laissaient à chaque fois une impression de bien-être incroyable.

Elle était faite pour ça.

Du haut de ses presque dix-huit ans, elle incarnait l'idéal, le symbole des Black. Elle était princesse, que cela soit chez elle ou à Poudlard. Mieux, elle était la perfection des Sang Pur.

Elle passa une main dans sa lourde chevelure noire et croisa le reflet de ses yeux gris dans le miroir.

Elle esquissa un sourire, qui lui donna un air angélique. Sourire délicieux pour âme obscure.

Sa vie était parfaite.

* * *

- Mère ? J'aimerai savoir le moment où vous organiserez une autre soirée, susurra Cassy, le lendemain.

Sa voix froide, suave, résonna longuement dans la magnifique et spacieuse cuisine du manoir des Black.

Mélodieuse, enfantine malgré les accents séducteurs qui s'en dégageaient, sage et démoniaque, la voix de Cassy, appelée aussi Cassiopeia, effrayait autant qu'elle subjuguait.

- Bien sûr, chérie. Mais… Tu n'es pas invitée à celle des Malefoy, ce soir ? Moi et ton père, nous ne pourrions pas venir… Tu es bien invitée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda anxieusement Violetta Black.

Cassy haussa un de ses sourcils fins. Elle sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches et pointues. Son rictus, carnassier, féroce, fit reculer sa mère instinctivement.

- Bien sûr que si. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, mère ?

* * *

Dans quelques jours, elle aurait dix-huit ans. Une cérémonie plus que somptueuse avait été organisée et Cassy avait dû promettre de se montrer agréable avec tous, même les familles les moins puissantes.

Si elle pouvait se montrer exquise avec les gens de son rang, elle dédaignait avec un mépris peu commun ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs. Et faisant partie des Black, tout le monde lui était plus ou moins inférieur. Seuls quelques rares familles… Mais dont les larves qui les composaient lui faisaient perdre tout intérêt à ses yeux.

Tandis que Cassy réfléchissait à son engagement, son elfe de maison Timmy s'affairait autour d'elle.

Elle portait un corsage noir, qui mettait en valeur sa fine taille de danseuse et sa peau pâle. Les lacets gris du vêtement s'entrecroisaient dans son dos avec grâce et effleuraient sa lourde jupe sombre, sans pour autant la toucher réellement.

Les multiples jupons de sa jupe se déclinaient sous toutes les formes du noir, passant du noir sombre au noir de jais, noir pailleté au noir onyx, noir gris au noir clair, et toujours du noir, du noir en parfait accord avec ses cheveux.

Comme une seconde peau, les jupons glissaient sur ses longues jambes. La matière, semblable à de l'eau, du vent, de la brume, caressait paresseusement le sol. Elle passa sa main dedans, impatiente soudain, et congédia l'elfe d'un geste fébrile de la main quand il eut fini de raccorder la jupe.

Qu'elle avait hâte de cracher son venin, ses sarcasmes délicats, de se sentir désirée, aimée…

Timmy lui jeta un bref regard apeuré, et dit :

- Miss, vous n'avez pas mis vos chaussures et je ne suis pas encore allez chercher le collier, les bracelets, votre maquillage…

Il se ratatina aussitôt lorsque Cassy se retourna vers lui. Froideur personnifiée en femme, elle lui décocha une œillade assassine.

- Je sais encore me servir de mes jambes et de ma baguette, me semble-t-il. A moins que tu penses m'être si indispensable que cela ?

Elle eut un rire moqueur.

- Tu peux disposer, Timmy.

Elle n'attendit pas d'entendre le _crac ! _sonore si caractéristique de son elfe de maison pour agiter sa baguette en quelques formules précises.

Une boite anodine apparut. Délaissant le reflet de son miroir, elle s'approcha d'elle. Sa jupe roula sur ses hanches, et elle se dirigea, d'une démarche séductrice, enivrante sans le savoir, vers la boite.

Elle ouvrit l'objet doucement et, s'extasia comme toujours devant les merveilles qu'il renfermait. Or, argent, diamants, rubis, émeraudes, saphirs…

Elle prit un pendentif en forme de cœur et le passa autour de son cou de cygne. Il se perdit aussitôt dans le tissu de son corsage. Irrésistible. Mystérieux. Elle mit ensuite, négligemment, un ou deux bracelets de famille à ses poignets et chevilles. Puis, lorsque tous ses bijoux de valeurs ( ou non ) furent à leur place, elle se maquilla.

Elle entoura ses yeux gris de noir. Ses lèvres roses devinrent rouges cerise grâce à son rouge à lèvre, ses joues pâles légèrement rosés et les effluves capiteuses de son corps, ce parfum qui l'entourait toujours, se transforma en fragrance frivole, douce et sucrée.

Elle revint au miroir, s'y admira, s'y contempla avec fierté, arrogance, vanité.

- Belle, belle, que ferai-je pour tes yeux, que dirai-je pour tes lèvres, que tuerai-je pour un de tes battements de cil ? murmura-t-elle. Belle, belle…

Et elle transplana, oubliant pour la première fois de mettre des chaussures.

Qu'importe.

Cassy ne comptait que sur sa beauté. Et cela suffisait amplement.

La fête pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

Elle atterrit dans le jardin des Malefoy.

Le jardin spacieux et vert était illuminé de clarté grâce aux multiples boules de magie qui flottaient dans les airs. Encore un étalage de richesse très discret.

Quelques rosiers poussaient ici et là, et des tables plantées dans l'herbe accueillaient les invités. Des elfes de maisons passaient entre les gens, servaient à boire et à manger, majestueux malgré leur espèce inférieur. Ils étaient les serviteurs des Malefoy, et parfois, au grand regret de Cassy, avaient plus de classe que certains hommes appartenant à l'illustre clan des Sang Pur.

Les maîtres des lieux, le couple Malefoy présentait leur fils Abraxas à toutes les jeunes filles jolies et riches présentes. Elle méprisa un instant la famille. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'ils allaient trouver une épouse pour Abraxas le bizarre.

Cassy s'avança vers une de ses connaissance lorsque soudain, elle s'immobilisa.

Elle venait de sentir le gazon frais, la terre humide, sous ses pieds au lieu de l'habituelle matière de ses ballerines.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche ourlée, pulpeuse et lascive. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, puis, se reprit.

Elle esquissa un sourire enfantin et leva ses prunelles ravies vers la Lune.

Cette nuit promettait d'être inoubliable.

* * *

- Chère Cassiopeia ! Je ne vous ai pas présentée mon fils, Abraxas ?

Cassy se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, se contentant de plisser sa jupe d'un geste gracile. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la femme, la Malefoy aux cheveux d'or, regarde ses pieds nus. Que dirait-elle ? Des absurdités sur son éducation, sans doute.

Mais elle était tellement insignifiante pour Cassy qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus de son prénom ! Elle avait aussi oublié celui du mari, immobile et froid, qui se tenait à côté de son épouse, mais elle songeait vaguement à un prénom commençant par G… Gaël, Gustav, Gabin ?

Elle fit non de la tête à la question de l'épouse et se pencha pour mieux observer Abraxas.

Cassy le détailla sans vergogne, admira ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu glacé, son sourire un peu de travers mais attirant, son nez un peu trop long, ses joues maigres.

L'ancienne Serpentarde crut voir une étincelle de convoitise passer dans les yeux azurs du jeune homme et elle sentit, déjà, un rire rouler dans sa gorge. Comment cet abruti, cet héritier suintant d'arrogance, pouvait penser qu'il avait une chance de l'avoir ? Osait-il croire une seconde qu'il aurait la chance de poser ses mains viriles et maladroites sur ses hanches, qu'il aurait le plaisir d'enlever sa jupe, de dénouer son corsage, de contempler ses sous-vêtements, de la toucher ?

Cassy sut aussitôt comment elle occuperait son temps, ici. Le rendre fou de désir, pour le laisser se consumer entièrement de rage et de vengeance lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer avec lui.

Hum. Excellent plan.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, brûlante de sournoiserie, de malveillance, de séduction.

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui, sa jupe roulant sur ses hanches, ses cheveux virevoltant autour de son visage, ses yeux agrandis par son sourire aguicheur, et d'une voix, froide, lointaine, rêveuse mais diablement tentante, hypnotique, veloutée :

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître, Abraxas.

Elle le sentit se raidir quand elle effleura sa main.

- Et j'espère que nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance, lorsque le moment sera venu.

Du coin de l'œil, Cassy aperçut le couple Malefoy échanger une œillade enthousiaste. Cela serait tellement merveilleux que la Princesse Black épouse le Prince Malefoy… Mais, ne savaient-ils pas que Cassy valait bien mieux qu'eux ?

Abraxas cligna des yeux, soudain angoissé et répondit, dans un bégayement feint :

- B-b-bien, b-b-bien, sûr…

Elle plongea ses prunelles grises dans les siennes, angélique.

Haha.

Il faisait son petit garçon nerveux, il avait comprit qu'elle n'aimait pas les vaniteux. A part elle, bien entendu.

Mais c'était elle, la manipulatrice, la démone à la crinière de jais, pas lui… Ne l'avait-il donc pas saisi ?

* * *

Elle rentra tard chez elle, épuisée.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, ses parents s'étaient couchés tôt et elle avait passé un moment follement excitant. Abraxas s'était montré bien plus drôle et sarcastique qu'elle ne le s'était imaginée. Pourtant, elle avait adoré le repousser brusquement lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser.

Il lui avait pris les poignets, les avait serrés fort mais elle avait réussi à se dégager d'un coup de pied entre les jambes du blond. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié et s'était enfui en glapissant, tandis qu'elle riait, riait de ce son mélodieux, languide et cristallin qui lui était propre.

Le pauvre n'avait pas pu supporté sa défaite.

Elle monta vite dans sa chambre, tel une ombre, silencieuse et discrète, prit une douche, enfila un short rouge et une longue chemise blanche.

Cassy s'endormit vite.

Elle rêva d'éclats de rubis, de prunelles azur, de robes satinées, d'alcool coulant à flot.

* * *

- TIMMY !

Elle hurla le prénom de l'elfe, gracieuse et dangereuse dans sa colère. Qui voudrait avoir à supporter la capricieuse jeune fille lors de ses crises bien connues par son entourage ?

Un _crac ! _sonore retentit. Cassy se retourna vers lui, les cheveux fous, les yeux hagards, les joues marbrés de rouge. A la vue de la créature piteuse, elle se décrispa. Contente de faire enfin éclater sa rage à quelqu'un, aussi insignifiant fût-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié, Timmy, que MA fête se déroule aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix baissa au dernier mot. Comprenant que sa dernière heure était peut-être venue, Timmy baissa la tête. Désolé, il répondit :

- Oui, Miss. J'apporte tout de suite la nourriture, je fais le ménage, vous prépare vos robes et je n'oublie pas, milles excuses Miss, d'emmener l'alcool.

Cassy se détendit enfin. Elle avait cru mourir de désespoir lorsqu'elle avait vu sur la table, sur sa belle table en bois sombre, il n'y avait pas d'alcool !

Il fallait bien de l'alcool, des boissons fortes, du Whisky Pur Feu ou même de la vodka moldue pour une fête où seuls les héritiers et héritières de son âge étaient invités…

Elle rejeta violemment sa lourde chevelure noire derrière elle, cracha un ordre à sa mère qui passait par elle et s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

Le salon était sublime. Immense, une table noire trônait dans la pièce, où des fines lignes argentés s'entremêlaient et serpentaient sur toute sa face visible. Autour, des chaises princières y étaient disposés. Confortables, elles offraient à leurs occupants un repos certain pour le postérieur.

Sur les murs reposaient une grande bibliothèque garnie de livres anciens, dégageant un charme mystérieux. Et puis, un peu partout, disposés au hasards, des fauteuils moelleux attendaient que l'on s'asseye dessus.

Elle posa ses mains pâles sur le cuir rafraîchissant du dossier et secoua la tête. Tout devait être parfait.

Tout serait parfait.

* * *

- Cassiopeia, quel honneur de vous revoir.

Abraxas s'inclina devant elle et déposa un cadeau dans les mains de l'elfe qui l'accueillait, Day si les souvenirs de Cassy étaient exacts. Pour une fois, aucun individus de plus de 20 ans était là et Malefoy se tenait tout seul, sans le soutien écoeurant de ses parents, mal à l'aise.

Elle esquissa un sourire enjôleur et souffla, douce, cruelle :

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'ai été éblouie par vous, votre courage ! Votre amour !

Abraxas pâlit. Si sa mésaventure s'ébruitait… Il se dandina sur le gazon entretenu du jardin des Black.

- Ferme-là, petite garce, siffla-t-il enfin, toute vanité retrouvée.

- Mais, mon bon monsieur, vous n'êtes pas roi ici… Et je ne tolère pas les ordres, surtout venant d'imbécile comme vous…

Il rougît et préféra vite s'éclipser avant que Cassy ne crache son venin. Enfin sa proie trouvée, Miss Black pouvait torturer. Il avait bien fait de partir…

Elle ricana silencieusement puis ondula vers un autre groupe, son groupe. Car oui, à Poudlard comme chez elle, un mélange hétéroclite de filles attirées par son fric, sa cruauté, son sublime visage, et de garçons, cherchant à la mettre dans leurs lits et dans leurs contrats de mariage, l'accompagnaient.

Malgré qu'ils ne soient que des larbins, c'étaient des compagnons de débauches, des gens avec qui elle pouvait se saouler tranquille, qui lui pardonnerait tout grâce à son rang, son argent, sa beauté.

Le parc des Black avait été aménagé en l'honneur de la fête. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, seuls les elfes surveillaient et Cassy était sûre qu'ils se tairaient en cas de problème.

Des canapés, des tables regorgeant de nourriture et d'alcool, un groupe de musique dans un coin, étaient plantés dans l'herbe tendre.

Quelques notes suaves s'échappaient de toute part, elles faisaient bouger les plus réticents, danser les plus maladroits, donnaient beauté aux banales, humanité aux arrogants…

Cassy portait une courte robe bleu pâle. Elle était très simple et quiconque était habitué aux corsages, aux jupes volantes et aux chaussures bizarres, se voyait agréablement surpris de la voir ainsi.

Les bretelles de sa robe découvraient ses épaules rondes, accentuaient ses graciles bras, ses mains fines, ses doigts fuselés. Un ruban bleu marine cinglait sa taille de danseuse, et sa couleur rappelait la fleur qu'elle avait piquée discrètement dans ses cheveux.

La robe devenait ensuite vaporeuse, plus délicate, brumeuse et s'arrêtait à ses genoux en frange nette. Ses jambes, interminables, étaient mises en valeur grâce à ses escarpins transparents.

Elle ne s'était pas maquillée, n'avait pas mis de bijoux.

Tout était naturel.

Pour une fois.

* * *

- Une bouteille pour moi, Timmy…

Sa voix ripa sur le _Timmy _et Cassy, la tête nichée entre les épaules de quelqu'un ( comment s'appelait le brun qui lui avait fait boire tous ces verres déjà ? Ah oui, _Nathatiel… _), laissa fuser un rire mélodieux. Hmmm, elle adorait boire…

- Je crois que tu as assez bu comme cela, Black. Nathatiel, quelqu'un t'appelle là-bas, tu devras le rejoindre…

Le nommé Nathatiel tourna la tête et l'inconnu en profita pour attraper Cassy par le bras, la tirant d'un coup sec vers lui. Elle se décolla du canapé sans douceur et s'agrippa aussitôt à son col pour éviter de s'étaler par terre.

Elle soupira :

- Tyler Becker. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Va…

Il passa sa main autour de sa taille, la colla contre lui. Possesseur.

- Super ! Tu veux vraiment danser avec moi, Black ? Bon, puisque tu y tiens, la coupa-t-il.

Et sous le regard d'incompréhension de Nathatiel, Tyler emmena Cassy sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Elle se laissa faire, ivre.

Sinon, elle lui aurait collé une gifle. De quel droit venait-il à sa fête, sans être invité ?

Il dansait bien. Enfin, il lui semblait… Cassy avait la tête un peu lourde, et elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Qu'elle avait envie de rire, soudain !

- Tu es une garce, Black.

Elle ferma les yeux, savoura la voix de Tyler. Amusé, un peu rauque, chantante, rêveuse. Elle s'approcha de lui, ondula, dansa, et huma son odeur. Il sentait la pluie, la cigarette, la mer. Elle sourit, rouvrit ses yeux, le fixa. Elle adorait son odeur…

Tyler Becker.

Grand, les épaules carrés, mince. Yeux verts, tignasse blonde, nez droit, pommettes hautes, sourire séducteur. Elle tira sur sa robe, dans un désir puéril de la rallonger. Non, elle n'aimait pas du tout le regard appréciateur de Becker sur ses jambes.

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans son esprit embrumé par la vodka.

Mais… Tyler… Elle le détestait !

Elle se décolla de lui, aussi vive qu'une vipère, qu'un serpent à l'attaque.

- Et toi, qu'un sale profiteur ! cracha-t-elle.

- Et de quoi ?

- Tu n'es attiré que par ma beauté et tu profites que je sois un peu…

Elle se tut, passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Qu'elle était fatiguée… Elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup, trop bu…

- Un peu à l'Ouest pour profiter de moi !

- Tu n'es pas le centre de mon monde, Black, et des filles aussi jolies que toi, il y en a partout.

Cassy eut un sourire railleur. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Les filles comme elle ne couraient pas les rues, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Un baiser de toi.

Pétrifiée, Cassy hocha la tête, sans se demander pourquoi son pire ennemi, son alter ego, se sentait attiré par elle, voulait l'embrasser.

Et, en donnant son accord, elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Définitif.

* * *

- T'as vu, Abraxas ? Casse-Pieds vient de se faire embrasser par Tyler…

- Quoi ? Becker a réussi à avoir la princesse, alors ? Je le félicite…

- Il fait ça pour se venger, apparemment. Elle l'a ridiculisé, et son pauvre ego malmené n'a pas apprécié.

- Hum… Pas besoin d'être aussi amère, June. Tu es une Parkinson, que diable !

- Le ferme, Abraxas. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis pris un coup de pied…

- Comment tu sais ça ? la coupa Abraxas.

- Tu croyais vraiment, vraiment, que Casse-Pieds n'allait pas répandre l'info ? Tu es la risée de notre communauté, cher ami.

- Quelle…

- Pas besoin d'être aussi amer, Abraxas, singea June. Tu es un Malefoy, que diable !

- Je te déteste.

Sourire en coin.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle répondait à son baiser, il se détacha d'elle. Toujours agrippée à lui, les cheveux en bataille, les prunelles grandes, pleines de surprise et d'interrogation, elle se recula vivement.

Pauvre Cassy.

Il fit taire ses interrogations d'un :

- Alors, Black, on a essayé de m'embrasser ?

- Je… Quoi ?

- C'était si simple… Je fais semblant de vouloir t'embrasser, tu t'emballes, tu te jettes carrément sur moi, me rends mon baiser avec plus de passion que je n'aurais imaginé. Au fond, derrière ta délicieuse enveloppe charnelle, je ne suis pas aveugle, il est vrai que tu es canon, tu n'es qu'une… Faible fille.

Il sourit. Elle hoqueta silencieusement, tellement la rage et la colère la prenait. Elle avait envie de lui arracher les cheveux, d'enlever son petit sourire arrogant de là, de lui faire avaler tripes et boyaux qu'elle aurait auparavant découpé. D'écraser son cœur entre ses doigts fins, de lui lancer un _Doloris_, de le voir se tordre de souffrance jusqu'à la mort.

Alors que sa rage atteignait son paroxysme, il s'approcha d'elle et… Il lui tapota la tête ! Comme si elle avait été un ami, un imbécile, un serviteur… Elle serra les poings, sentit avec délice ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Voyant qu'elle était prête à frapper, voir tuer, il fit quelques pas en arrière.

Elle était brûlante de haine, sa fierté écroulée pour _si_ peu… Elle était inaccessible, intouchable ! Et lui, ce… Ce Tyler osait ? Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

Cassy avait envie de crier, de hurler mais il était toujours là, et il se délectait toujours de la voir perdre son sang-froid. Il croisa son regard, et en un instant, fut étonné d'apercevoir cette tempête glacée, cet ouragan de feu qui la dévastaient. Pour un simple baiser, elle se mettait dans des états pareils… Pff. Tyler soupira. De pitié, presque.

Quelle idiote.

* * *

- On dirait que Casse-Pieds va s'enfoncer dans le sol de honte.

- Enlève ce sourire ravi de ta tronche, June, on dirait que tu vas te mettre à pousser des cris de joie.

- Excuse-moi d'être de bonne humeur. Mais c'est vrai que moi, je n'ai pas été castrée, je ne peux donc pas ressentir ta peine et ta douleur qui t'empêchent d'être joyeux.

- Mais ferme-là donc !

- T'as vu comment un simple baiser peut mettre en rage Cassy ? Cette fille a vraiment un problème…

- Avoue qu'elle est super canon, quand même.

Silence. June eut un rictus bizarre et elle donna un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Aïe ! Ne sois pas si jalouse, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, June.

-…

- Aïe ! Mais tu vas te calmer ?

* * *

- Je… Je te hais, Tyler, et je maudis ta famille sur des générations.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, s'approcha d'elle, assez proche jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres lorsqu'il parla :

- Je me suis vengé. Tout finit bien, non ?

Et en se reculant, il la poussa d'une pichenette.

Comme au ralenti, il la vit perdre l'équilibre, l'éclair d'angoisse passer sur son visage, et elle bascula en arrière. Puis son temps reprit son cours, et c'est avec un _boum ! _sonore qu'elle s'abattit l'herbe du Parc.

Vengeance, vengeance…

- Tu devrais le savoir, Black, je ne fais pas que les choses à moitié.

Des ricanements retentirent de toute part. On entendait surtout le rire enfantin de June Parkinson et celui, plus mesuré, snobinard presque, d'Abraxas Malefoy.

Cassy se releva tant bien que mal, sauvageonne dans sa robe déchirée par la chute, ses cheveux pleins de brins d'herbe, sa bouche tordue dans une moue colérique.

- Je vais te tuer ! finit-elle par crier.

Et elle se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes sorties.

* * *

- Punaise, c'est une vraie Tigresse, Cassy.

- Sur ce coup-là, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Malefoy. Mon Dieu… On dirait qu'elle va lui arracher les yeux…

- Aïe, j'aimerai pas être à la place de Tyler… Allez, coup de poing dans le nez, coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, balayage…

- Où a-t-elle appris à se battre comme ça ?

- Aucune idée mais j'aimerai pas me prendre des trucs comme ça dans la figure.

- Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas eu, par le plus grand des hasard, un petit castrage de sa part ?

* * *

Une fois la fête finie, la destruction complète du visage arrogant de Tyler et le nettoyage fait par les elfes de maison, Cassy put faire le bilan complet de sa cérémonie ( ratée ) en l'honneur de ses dix-huit ans.

Quel souvenir honteux pour plus tard !

Elle s'imaginait déjà des conversations dans des salons chics, un verre à la main : « Ma fille fête ses 18 ans, demain ! » « Espérons qu'elle ne se ridiculise pas comme Cassiopeia Black ».

Elle grimaça. Elle avait complètement perdu la tête ! Après sa chute disgracieuse dans l'herbe, Cassy avait perdu toute sa classe, sa froideur. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était battue avec Tyler… Elle se disait impassible mais un rien pouvait faire craquer cette fragile illusion.

Elle ferma les yeux et arrêta de faire les cents pas dans sa gigantesque chambre.

Pathétique. Cassy était pathétique. Pourquoi s'était-elle enflammée pour cela ? Un simple baiser repoussé, rien de grave, non ?

Non. C'était pire que grave. Elle avait vu la flamme, la lueur, l'étincelle dans les yeux de Tyler. Cette putain d'étincelle de triomphe, de victoire.

Elle, Cassiopeia, qui manipulait les gens à son bon vouloir, s'était faite avoir ! Rien n'allait plus.

C'était donc ça, avoir dix-huit ans ? Se rendre compte qu'on n'était plus Princesse, plus belle et plus forte que le reste du monde ?

Elle lâcha un cri.

Oh non. Elle était mieux que ces imbéciles de bas étage !

Les parents de Tyler organisaient une fête, dans quelques mois.

Elle irait.

Et l'anéantira.

* * *

- Miss Cassiopeia Black ? C'est bien cela ?

Elle hocha la tête et observa l'homme, indécise. Les Becker avaient choisi un serviteur bien bizarre pour s'occuper des invités. Un homme, dans les soixante ans, la jaugeait, regardait dans sa liste et si elle n'y était, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le Manoir.

Où était donc passé le charme des elfes de maisons, qui ne laissaient entrer que les Sang Pur ? Ou encore les fêtes libres ? Car, tout le monde le sait, une fête n'est pas une fête si quelqu'un ne s'incruste pas…

- Vous êtes sur la liste.

Le visage dur et froid du… Du concierge devint affable, et ses yeux, plus doux et chauds qu'auparavant, se posèrent sur elle, presque avec attendrissement.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du regard, et se faufila vers la porte du Manoir. Elle n'attendit pas qu'un Elfe lui ouvre et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Ouf.

Elle détestait ce concierge étrange. Franchement, on aurait dit qu'il avait envie de lui faire des câlins, de dire des déclarations d'amitié et tout le tintouin…

* * *

- Hé, Abraxas !

- T'as été invitée à la fête, June ?

- Mais… Qui ne m'invite pas ?

- Exact. En tout cas, cette soirée s'annonce très intéressante… Les parents de Tyler ont invité Cassy sans lui demander son avis.

- Oh. Ils vont se rencontrer, sans doute par surprise, et se battre ?

- J'en meurs d'envie.

- Juste quand cela devenait ennuyant…

* * *

- Bonsoir Tyler.

Cette voix suave, délicate, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Pourtant, il eut un choc en voyant Cassiopeia Black, toute jolie dans sa robe bigarrée, qui le regardait. Jaune, rouge, verte, bleue… Les coloris dansaient devant ses yeux.

Les couleurs lui allaient beaucoup mieux que le noir ou le blanc, constata-t-il d'ailleurs, sans y faire attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Black ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu m'as invitée, bien entendu.

- Je… Mes parents t'ont invitée, pas vrai ?

Elle fit la moue, et s'avança encore un peu.

- Qu'importe, je suis là, non ?

Il déglutit, et prit d'une impulsion subite, l'embrassa. Elle était attirante, elle n'était venue que pour lui, elle était là…

Quelle fût sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle y répondait… Encore une manipulation de Cassy, hein ? Tyler en profita pour, grâce à ses mains baladeuses, ouvrir la fermeture de la robe. Il y glissa aussi, tout en embrassant Cassy, qui avait les lèvres brûlantes, sucrées, la potion, qu'il avait destiné à son frère, dans la fermeture ouverte. C'était l'anniversaire de son frangin, aujourd'hui… Dommage, ce n'est pas lui qui subira la blague.

Puis, sa mission vengeresse accomplie, il décida de prolonger le baiser.

Elle se décolla de lui doucement, la bouche insatisfaite. Elle voulait encore l'embrasser.

Cassy s'éloigna un peu. Bon, il fallait qu'elle s'en remette, qu'elle mette au point un acte cruel qui ferait taire les rumeurs et décréditer Tyler.

Elle allait faire un pas lorsque…

Dans un bruit de tissu déchiré, de soie découpée, un bruit tendre, presque amoureux, douceâtre, sa robe tomba à ses pieds.

Et quand elle vit le sourire goguenard de Tyler, elle sut que sa dernière heure était venue.

* * *

- Les sous-vêtements de Cassy sont décidément à croquer… On a bien fait de la suivre.

-…

- Aïe !

- Espèce de pervers, siffla la brune, on est pas là pour la fixer alors qu'elle est en lingerie mais bien pour se moquer d'elle…

- D'accord, calme toi.

- Pff. Je comprends pas pourquoi je me trouve pas un autre larbin plus obéissant que toi, Malefoy.

- Je suis irrésistible…

* * *

- Ce n'est pas avec des arguments pareils que je vais me marier avec toi, Black !

Le ton était fort. Aussitôt, ceux qui ne l'avaient pas remarquée en tenue aussi… courte, se tournèrent vers elle. Cassy rougit de honte, de dégoût, en voyant tous ces regards sur elle, sans aucune pudeur, obsédés.

Soudain, comme si l'humiliation n'était pas totale, sa peau de porcelaine vira au vert pomme.

Un immense éclat de rire retentit. Il secoua les gens. Ce n'était pas seulement drôle… C'était aussi la chute de la détestable garce.

Elle jura, attrapa sa robe, et transplana.

Elle eut seulement le temps de voir l'expression de Tyler.

Satisfaite.

Car oui, Cassy avait définitivement perdu son trône.

Et ce pour toujours.

Qui voudrait se marier avec elle maintenant, avoir des enfants, une lignée ? Elle était la risée de tous, et ce, pour toutes les années à venir.

Ses prétendants la délaissèrent pour sa sœur. Peut-être moins belle, mais plus sympathique, plus présentable.

Bye bye, Cassy.

Ton règne aurait été aussi court que ta petite culotte aperçue ce jour-là…

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Merci à Valouw pour le titre et le résumé et à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction :)


End file.
